Reading with a twist
by Rhea Sadie White
Summary: Percy is a girl. The gang goes back in time to read the books but there are some twists along the way, enjoy and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Arrival and Proposal

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Luke never died.**

**Cabin in Montauk**

**Luke's POV:**

Finally today was the day I was going to ask Persephone Jackson to marry me. _Ring. Ring._ I picked my phone up and saw that it was Annabeth.

"Oh hey Annabeth." I say.

"Hey Luke so what are you planning for Percy tonight?" Percy said in a bad imitation of Annabeth's voice.

"Percy I know that's you. And unless your planning to tell me your surprise then I won't be telling you mine." I tell her.

"Really oh come on Luke just tell me." Percy pleads.

"No but, if you hurry over you'll find out quicker." I tell her.

"Okay I'll be over in about five seconds." Percy finally relents.

"Okay bye Perce." I say and get in front of the door on one knee with a ring box in hand. Just as Percy opens the door there's a big flash of white light and the next thing I know I'm on one knee with Percy in front of me and the Olympians staring at me.

"Who are you?" Zeus asks Percy, Annabeth, and me.

"I'm Luke Castellan god of betrayal, bitterness, and revenge, son of Hermes fourteenth member of the Olympian counsel." I say.

"I'm Persephone Jackson goddess of heroes, tides, children, and champions, daughter of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Bearer of Achilles curse, thirteenth member of the Olympian counsel." Percy said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase goddess of architecture, math, and science, daughter of Athena, Co-Savior of Olympus, fifteenth member of the Olympian counsel." Annabeth says.

"Oh." Was all Zeus could say.

"You can't be Percy. She's only eight." Poseidon says.

"Sorry dad I'm twenty five." Percy says.

"Um…..Lord Zeus could you give me and Percy a minute to talk?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Zeus says. So I lead Percy out of the throne room. I got back down on one knee and said "Persephone Jackson I love you more than anything so will you marry me?"

"YES!" Percy screams. I smile and put the ring on her finger.

"So can you tell me your surprise now?" I ask.

"Yes. Luke my surprise is that I'm pregnant." Percy says.

"Oh My Gods! Yes!" I yell. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"So your happy?" Percy asks.

"Percy I am beyond happy." I say. And we walk into the throne room. When we walk in all the gods are staring at us in disbelief.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Poseidon yells at us. Oh no.


	2. Learning

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Olympus 2003**

**Percy's POV:**

"_YOUR PREGNANT!" Poseidon yells. Oh no._

"Okay calm down dad, it's not a big deal." I tell him.

"NOT A BIG DEAL! HOW IS IT NOT A BIG DEAL?" He yells.

"Your wife had twins a week ago!" I yell to him.

"Amphitrite?" He asks. Okay now I'm mad. I absolutely hate Amphitrite and she hates me.

"NO! YOUR WIFE IS ATHENA!"I yell. Oops. The whole counsel is staring at me blankly.

"YES! FINALLY SOME GOOD NEWS!" Athena yells jumping down from her throne and kisses my dad full on the lips. And he doesn't pull back.

"Why did I tell them that I mean first we have to baby sit Daisy and Leila and now we have to watch them kiss." I complain to Luke. He just laughs and pulls me into a wonderful kiss. Well it was wonderful until some one probably my dad cleared their throat behind us.

"Do you really have to kiss him?" My dad asks.

"You should be used to this by now. Since you caught us doing slightly more on the beach." I say but whisper the last part and only Luke and unfortunately Hermes hears. Luke just pales remembering what happened.

"Ha nice one son." Hermes says laughing.

"Yeah ha-ha funny. Just not at the time." Luke says.

"Really what happened?" Hermes asks.

"Well lets say that if Lady Athena hadn't given Poseidon her news of being pregnant then Percy wouldn't be pregnant now." Luke says.

"Oh." Hermes says all the funniness gone. I was about to say something when a huge blue flash appeared and disposed Luke and me but we looked older maybe four or five years. With them is a note. I picked the note up and read it out loud.

_Dear Olympians of past, nearer past, and present_

_We have sent Percy and Luke from 2019 and 2059. The 2059 are to answer any questions for Percy and Luke in 2019. We sent some books that you need to read. Don't harm any of the demigods {future gods} they are needed. Okay Percy from 2019 go ask the question before it kills you._

_Sincerely,_

_Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes_

Finally I get to run up to my older self and ask the question I'm dying to ask.

"What am I having a boy or a girl?" I ask my older self.

"In 2019 I had Silena, Charlie, and Hannah so two girls and one boy." The older me said. I blacked out at the thought of having triplets.


	3. Blessing

**I don't own PJO.**

**Olympus 2003**

**Luke's POV:**

Oh my gods. Percy's going to have triplets. Wait the Percy from 2059 said in 2019, it kind of sounded like we had more than just triplets.

"Did we have more kids after 2019?" I asked.

"Yes." The older me said.

"How many?" I asked slightly scared.

"Um…..we had Airabella and Aidan in 2025, Zoë in 2029, Carson Cameron and Chris in 2042 I was really happy about that I mean don't get me wrong I love my daughters but their were just to many girls in one house especially since they all got their mothers temper and you have to worry more with girls. Oh and then now in 2059 we're having twins a boy and a girl." The older Percy said.

"Oh so eight kids and two on way in 2059." I summarized.

"LUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Poseidon yelled at me. It was just my luck because that's when Percy woke up.

"Luke? What happened?" Percy asked completely confused.

"Um the older us may have told us how many kids we have in 2059 and your dad didn't like it." I told her.

"Oh well how many?" Percy asked.

"Eight and two on the way." The older Percy said.

"Wow I probably have a whole lot of stretch marks." Percy said.

"Not really I just use a lot of coco-butter." The older Percy said.

"Ok well maybe we should start reading." Percy says.

"Yeah that's a good idea but let's get some sleep first." I say.

"Yeah sleep sounds good very good." Percy says leaning against me and falls asleep. I just smiled down at her and scooped her up in my arms.

"I'm going to take her to bed. Both her and the babies could use it." I say and take Percy to bed.

When I got to the room I set her on the bed I was about to go change when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I know you will take good care of Percy and the babies she's carrying and all the other kids you'll have. Also I wanted to give your union my blessing." Poseidon said.


End file.
